


A Valiant Effort

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a shock, so Sirius and Remus help her to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valiant Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's August 2009 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : threesome, AU.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Ménage a tróis (threesomes).
> 
> **Author's notes** : As always, nothing you recognize is mine. Thank you to Eeyore9990, and Sevfan for the rapid and excellent beta work they did on this story.

~

A Valiant Effort

~

Stunned speechless, Hermione gazed around the entrance hall of the house she shared with Harry and Ron. It was utterly disgusting. “For heaven's sake,” she muttered under her breath as she almost tripped over a pair of discarded Chudley Cannon socks. “Was there a tornado in here?”

A trail of clothes led from the front door up the stairs, and there was even a set of robes hanging haphazardly over the banister. Biting her lip, Hermione again reminded herself that she could do this, she could live with her best friends, even if they _were_ both boys and they _were_ both slobs. 

Molly and Ginny has warned her, but she'd been determined, and this is what it had got her: messy roommates who left the place filthy until she cleaned it up. There were days she felt like a glorified house-elf. 

Shaking her head, Hermione hung up her cloak and dropped her book bag before starting up the stairs. _I knew living with them would be difficult, but I don’t think it’s too much to ask that they keep their clothes in their own rooms._

Breaking up with Ron had probably been one of the best moves of her life, but it was times like this that Hermione wished she had made a clean break and gone out completely on her own. Sharing a house made financial sense, but it was horrible for privacy. _Not that I need any. The only men I meet are beggars on the streets that I step over on the way home from school at night._

Quashing her self-pity, Hermione looked around. From the landing at the top of the stairs she could see that Harry's door was open and that the room was empty, albeit filthy. She rolled her eyes. They'd probably come home from the Cannons match and were hanging out in Ron's room. _They probably have Chocolate Frog wrappers all over the place, too._ “Bloody boys.” Just once, she would like it if they would act like men.

Ron's door was cracked open slightly, and so Hermione, not even hesitating, pushed it open. “Look, you two, this place is a mess and it has to stop...ohhh--”

Harry, his legs draped over Ron’s naked shoulders, had turned to stare at her. “Hi, Hermione,” he said weakly.

Ron, who was braced over Harry, was apparently a bit less aware of her presence. As her gaze drifted over their joined bodies, Ron thrust firmly, his balls slapping against Harry’s arse. Shocked, she realised she could actually _see_ his prick sliding in and out of Harry. She stepped back.

“Oh fuck!” Ron cried as he spotted her, his hand convulsively gripping Harry’s hip. “Hermione--”

She backed away. “Oh God, I--” Mortified, she spun and ran, almost tumbling down the stairs in her haste. Ignoring the frantic cries behind her, she grabbed her cloak and dashed outside. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and Apparated away. From the corner of her eye she spotted Ron and Harry, clad only in pants, emerging from the house and calling after her.

~

Several laps around a nearby park cleared her head, and when Hermione could no longer ignore her hunger pangs, she turned her steps towards home, hoping the boys would be asleep. As she came through the door, she knew she was out of luck. 

“Hermione?”

Harry and Ron, dressed, thankfully, were sitting in the living room. Slowly, deliberately, she hung up her cloak. “Is there tea?” she asked. _At least they picked up their clothes._

Ron nodded. “Tea and dinner.” He bit his lip. “We thought you’d be hungry.”

Nodding, she walked past him and into the kitchen. It smelled heavenly in there. _Someone begged Molly for dinner,_ she thought as she ladled stew into a bowl.

“Mum made it,” Ron said, coming in and pulling up a chair next to her. Harry, following close behind, didn’t say anything, he just sat down across from her.

“I can tell,” she said. She didn’t look up at either of them. As the silence stretched out, she just chewed and swallowed, waiting for one of them to say something. 

“Are you upset?” Ron finally asked, voice soft.

That made her look up. “Upset?” Leaning back, she glared at them, pleased when they both glanced away. “You could say that.”

“This is why I didn’t tell you,” Ron said. “I knew you’d be upset that Harry I are together, since you are I were once--”

She raised an eyebrow. “That is _not_ why I’m upset, Ronald,” Hermione snapped. “I’m angry because you didn’t just tell me. We’re best friends, we share a house, and you couldn’t tell me you’re together?”

“We’re sorry,” Harry said. “And you’re right. We should’ve said something.”

“Yes, you should have.” Pushing away from the table with a sigh, Hermione turned, and froze. A huge pile of dirty dishes was sitting there. “I thought you said Molly sent dinner?” she choked out.

“She did,” Ron said. “After we tried to cook.” He chuckled. “I think we messed up every dish we own.”

Hermione saw red. “I hope you’re planning to clean this up tonight,” she got out between clenched teeth.

“You know the rule,” Ron joked. “He who cooks, doesn’t clean.”

“You. Didn’t. Cook,” Hermione gritted out. 

“Um, well, technically neither did you--” Harry blanched when her head snapped up to stare at him. “Never mind, we’ll clean up.”

“Yes, you will,” she growled. “I’m going out.” 

“You are? But we figured you’d want to talk, clear the air,” Ron said. “You always want to talk.”

Hermione knew she was probably being unreasonable. They were boys, after all, but that was the last straw. “Talk? No, I don’t think so.” Pushing past them, she grabbed her cloak. “And I guess you don’t know me as well as you thought you did, do you? Just as I clearly don’t know you as well as I thought.”

Slamming the door so it rattled was immensely satisfying, and when she realised that she had somehow grabbed her book bag on her way out, Hermione shrugged and set off for the library. _I probably won’t sleep tonight anyway, I may as well put it to good use._

~

Hermione had no difficulty getting into the library. After her first week of law school when the librarian had noticed the amount of time she had been spending there, she’d given Hermione access to the wards. “It’s easier that way,” she’d said. “I know how you law students get.”

The place was deserted when she arrived. Glancing up at the clock, Hermione was shocked to see it was after midnight. With a sigh, she pulled out some parchment and settled in. _I may as well get ahead on my next project._

By one o’clock, however, her eyes were blinking with exhaustion. Yawning, Hermione finally put her head down to close her eyes for a moment. 

“Hermione?”

Startled, she jumped, reaching into her robes for her wand. A warm hand stopped her. “Relax, Hermione, it’s me.” Remus, leaning close, was peering into her face. “I guess you were sleeping pretty soundly.”

Embarrassed, Hermione rubbed her eyes and wiped her mouth. Oh God, of all people to find her, why did it have to be him? Had she been drooling, or even worse, snoring? “Sorry about that,” she croaked, trying to smooth down her hair. “I was starting to nod off and so I put my head down for a minute--”

“Rough night?” At her nod, he smiled. “I understand.”

She coloured. “I just thought I’d get ahead on a project--”

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know,” Remus interrupted gently. “If you don’t want to go home, you can come to Grimmauld. I have one more check to make of the building and then my relief arrives.”

Relief? “Oh, right.” For a moment Hermione had forgotten that Remus had got a job as a night watchman at the London Wizarding School of Law’s library. Harry had pushed hard to help him get the position as she now recalled. Her eyes narrowed as the rest of his statement registered. “You’ve spoken with Harry. He told you.”

He nodded. “He fire-called me earlier, asked me to look out for you.” Remus sat down in a chair next to her. “He’s worried about you, and he thought you might come here.”

“He wasn’t worried about me walking in on him and Ron,” she muttered.

Remus went still. “I see.” He paused before asking, “So are you still interested in Ron?” He met her eyes steadily. “Or is it Harry that you’d hoped to be with?”

“What?” Startled, Hermione blinked at him. “I’m not _interested_ in either of them. Being with Harry would feel incestuous somehow and Ron--” She shook her head. “We would never suit, especially since they’re both gay,” she finished dryly. She sighed. “No, that’s not why I’m upset.”

While he didn’t move a muscle, Hermione sensed that Remus had relaxed. “Why, then?”

She shook her head. “We’ve lived together since leaving Hogwarts. How long have they been shagging?”

Remus shrugged. “I have no idea.” 

“And neither do I!” she cried. “We’re supposed to be best friends! I live with them! Why didn’t they just tell me?” 

“Maybe they thought you’d be upset that they’re homosexual.”

“What utter rot,” Hermione snapped. “I couldn’t care less that they’re gay. I just feel left out! I hate being the last to--” She bit her lip.

“Being the last to know?” Remus patted her hand. “This must be difficult for you. You’re used to being the first to figure things out, aren’t you?” 

Despite herself, Hermione grinned. “God, I’m being a right know-it-all, aren’t I? Sorry.”

Remus chuckled. “Not really. They should have told you.” He inclined his head as she stared at him. “Well, maybe a bit of a know-it-all.” 

She chuckled. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem,” Remus shot back. “So, I can offer you a shoulder to cry on and a more comfortable place to sleep than a library table if you’d like. Interested?” 

_Oh yes, definitely._ Reminding herself that he was only being nice and that he _wasn’t_ offering himself up for her personal comfort, she sighed. “Thank you.”

After she’d gathered her things, she followed him to the library’s Floo. He called out the coordinates to Grimmauld Place, then threw the powder into the fireplace. Seconds later, she was stepping into the Black ancestral home.

Hermione tried to move aside in time to avoid Remus as he came through, but he still stumbled against her. She got a good whiff of his after-shave before he released her. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, walking towards the door. “Come on. We should tell Sirius you’re here, otherwise he’ll probably wander about naked or something.”

Hermione cleared her throat. _That would be fine with me._

“What?” Remus’ head spun around. 

_Oh God, was that out loud?_ Eyes wide, Hermione stuttered. “I...I said he’s, I mean _that’s_ fine.”

Eyebrow raised, Remus stared her for a moment. He hummed noncommittally and started out the door. “Right, come on, then. I’ll find you a room.”

Grimmauld place was still as dark and creepy as she remembered. She vaguely recalled that Sirius and Remus were supposed to be renovating the place, ridding it of Dark artefacts and generally brightening it up, but she could see no evidence of that. 

“Are you hungry?” Remus asked as they walked. 

As soon as he asked, Hermione realised she was. “A little,” she admitted. 

“Let’s get you something to eat, then.” 

While Remus led the way toward the kitchen, Hermione hung back, watching the way his arse shifted under his thin robes. She licked her lips.

“I think Siri is through here,” Remus said, pushing the door open. 

“Actually I’m back here,” a voice said, startling Hermione. “Admiring the view.” 

“Siri,” Remus growled, a hint of warning in his tone. 

Hermione held her breath as Sirius emerged from a shadow. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

“Relax, Remi,” Sirius said. He moved past her, his mouth so close to Hermione’s face that his breath hit her cheek. “Hermione was admiring the same view, weren’t you?” He winked at her. 

She blushed furiously. “I--”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, Hermione,” he said, grabbing her arm. “Come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

Hermione shivered as she heard Sirius purr behind her, “Yes, let’s do.” 

~

Two minutes later, as Hermione sipped tea and contemplated what would come next, she was treated to a bit of a spectacle. While Remus sat across the table and seemed to be doing his best not to look at her, Sirius sat down next to her and was doing everything short of climbing in her lap to seduce her. A part of Hermione wanted to let him. A big part. 

While Sirius made tea, Remus explained, in as delicate a way as possible, what had happened earlier that evening. “Hermione’s staying here for a while,” he concluded.

“So Harry and Ron, eh?” Sirius said, eyes twinkling wickedly. He chuckled. “Did you get to see anything good? Were they hot?”

“Sirius!”

Sirius shrugged. “What? If _I’d_ walked in on them, I would’ve taken a good look before I was thrown out.” 

“Fortunately, Hermione is nothing like you,” Remus sighed. “Honestly. Could you _be_ any less appropriate? You could be her father.” 

“My father’s far older than either of you, actually,” Hermione piped up. She blushed as their heads both swung around to look at her. “Um.”

“You see?” Sirius said, his gaze holding hers. “She doesn’t think of us as father figures at all. Either of us.”

“Siri.” Remus’ voice, low, dangerous, made Hermione swallow hard. “Stop it. Hermione’s had a shock. You’re not helping.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Amazingly, Sirius’ hand was on her knee, and Hermione, wondering who this wanton woman was who’d taken over her body, allowed her knees to fall open. “I think we could _both_ help her.”

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “Sirius, what the fuck are you doing? Get your hands off her!”

“Will you use your bloody werewolf senses, Moony?” Sirius had scooted closer and was now tracing the inside of her clothed thigh with his thumb. “She’s aching for this!”

“No, she’s--” Remus’ nostrils flared as if he was testing the air. “Hermione?”

“It was kind of hot walking in on them, actually,” Hermione said, voice soft. She smiled at Remus. “I’ve never seen two men together and it was-- I know the mechanics, of course, but I’ve never--” She blushed. “It must take a lot of stretching.” 

“It does. And lubrication,” Sirius whispered. His thumb was sliding back and forth over her mound and Hermione bit her lip. “It’s nice to have a bit of a distraction while being stretched.”

Remus jumped to his feet. “Sirius, we can’t--”

“She wants this,” Sirius said. “God, Moony, how can you refuse? Look at her.” 

“I find it hard to believe that she suddenly developed an attraction to me, to _us_ , when she’s never before shown any inclination--”

Sirius, ignoring Remus’ sputtering, leaned close. “Don’t let him fool you. He loves your mouth. He’s told me how much he wishes he could--”

“Sirius!” Remus roared, face almost purple with rage.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and turned to face Remus directly. “Could what?” she asked, deliberately running her tongue over her lower lip, a part of her stunned at her own behaviour. “And I’ll have you know I _have_ always been attracted to you, both of you, even when I probably shouldn’t have been.”

“You see?” Sirius stood, pulling Hermione to her feet, then manoeuvred her so she was sitting on the table facing him. He stepped in between her spread legs, grinding his erection against her. 

“Not here,” Remus choked out from behind her. 

Sirius, his hands busy undoing her shirt and bra, chuckled, the dark sound sending shivers through her. “Yes, here,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to lick her ear. “Right here. She’s gagging for it, Remi, come on.” 

“You are such an unbelievable prat,” Remus muttered, but a moment later the table shrunk and Hermione could feel a second set of hands on her, his hands. She leaned back, gasping as Sirius knelt down and fumbled with her knickers and Remus cupped her breasts. She closed her eyes, moaning as Remus dipped his head, the stubble on his jaw abrading her skin as he nipped her shoulder. “How long?” he whispered in her ear.

“W...what?” she stuttered, eyes fluttering open.

“How long have you wanted this?” Remus repeated, his fingers now plucking at her bare nipples. God, when had her clothes disappeared? “Tell me.” 

“I...ages...oh God!” Hips arching off the now tiny table, Hermione almost screamed as Sirius first nuzzled then swiped his tongue over her clit. 

Remus slid his mouth over hers, his tongue stabbing inside, mimicking Sirius’ movements. When he drew back, Hermione was panting. “What do you want?” he whispered, mouth hovering over hers.

After another lick, Sirius lifted his head. “I’d think that would be obvious, Moony,” he rasped. “What have you wanted to do with her mouth for the longest time?”

Remus held her gaze. “I...I want to fuck your mouth,” he said.

The breath gusted out of her. “Please,” she whispered, closing her eyes as long fingers slid inside her. 

“Oh, she likes that,” Sirius murmured. “So very wet. Keep talking dirty.” 

Laying her gently back onto the table, Remus supported her head. “Are you sure?” he asked, undoing his trousers. 

Sirius got to his feet, smoothing his hands over her bare thighs. “For fuck’s sake, Remi--” 

“Yes,” Hermione gasped. “Please.” 

Remus nodded and with a groan, began feeding his cock into her mouth. At the same time, Sirius grasped her arse and, with a firm thrust, slid inside her. Hermione’s hands came up to blindly grasp Sirius’ shoulders as he moved. Eyes closed, she hummed as Remus’ thick prick skimmed her tongue, smiling around it as she felt him shudder. 

“Oh God, did I hurt you?” Remus gasped, pulling away. 

Sirius was bent over her, lips closed over one of Hermione’s nipples, and he gave one last firm suck before lifting his head. “Remi--”

“You didn’t,” Hermione moaned, arching as Sirius slammed into her. “Fuck me, dammit! I won’t break.” 

“You heard the lady.” Sirius curled his tongue around her nipple once more and shoved deep, using his large hands to support her arse.

“God--” Hermione’s nails gouged semi-circles in Sirius’ back as she held on. A second later she was again choking on Remus, who had taken the opportunity to fuck her mouth. 

This time he gave no quarter, holding her head just where he wanted it as he propelled his prick down her throat. 

“God, would you look at her take us?” Sirius ground out, his breath gusting against her wet nipple to make it tighten even more. “She’s brilliant.”

Imagining the picture they made caused Hermione to moan, and the vibrations were apparently the last straw. With a bellow, Remus thrust deep, his cock spasming and shooting his seed down her throat. 

Sirius only lasted a few moments beyond that before he growled and slammed into her, shuddering through his own release. He did have the presence of mind to slide his hand in between them, however, and it took only a couple of flicks of his thumb to make Hermione arch her back and scream as her orgasm burst through her body.

“You’re fabulous,” Sirius muttered into her neck.

Hermione smiled, feeling his prick, which was still buried inside her, begin to deflate. She moaned in disappointment as he pulled free. 

Grinning wickedly, he leaned over and licked the remnants of Remus out of her mouth. “Remi needs a turn,” he whispered against her mouth. His gaze flicked upwards to pin Remus’. “Don’t you?”

“You are the devil incarnate,” Remus ground out, but he was already moving, and before Hermione knew it, Remus was between her legs, holding her open, sliding in, filling her once more. 

“Shouldn’t we...move to a...bed?” Hermione moaned. 

“Brilliant idea,” Sirius purred. “After all, there is the little matter of stretching and lubricating to show you.” 

A disorienting moment later found Hermione lying on a huge, transformed bed, straddling Remus, who was still inside her. Without missing a beat, Sirius parted her arse cheeks, cast a Lubrication Charm, and managed to push a finger inside her, stretching her even while Remus thrust up. 

“Ride him,” Sirius whispered in her ear. “Ride him while I get ready to ride you both.”

It took some coordinating, but soon Hermione was moving in tandem with Remus, who took every opportunity to fondle her breasts as she bounced on top of him. Sirius, in the meantime, had first one, then two fingers in her arse. “You’re ready,” he pronounced, grasping her hips to steady her.

Having one of them in her was fascinating enough, but two? Hermione arched her back as Sirius’ cock pierced her sphincter and moved relentlessly inwards. Remus’ prick was throbbing, too.

“I can feel you, Remi,” Sirius groaned, his chin resting on Hermione’s shoulder, his balls against her arse. “I can feel you next to me in her.”

“Bloody hell,” Remus gasped, shuddering. “I can’t...I have to...move!” 

“God, yes,” Hermione panted. Her head was resting against Sirius’ shoulder, and as he and Remus slowly rocked in and out, he continued whispering profane things in her ear, making her shiver.

It was when both Sirius and Remus reached for her clit that she came undone, however. Their fingers brushed against her, teasing, flicking, circling and she screamed, convulsing around them, ripping their second orgasms of the night from the three of them.

They collapsed in a sated, sweaty heap, Hermione breathing deeply of Remus’ scent even as Sirius wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in the curve of her neck.

“I love your idea of comforting,” she said once she could speak. 

Sirius shook with laughter. Pressing a kiss to her damp skin, he said, “Wait ’till you see what we’ve planned for tomorrow.” 

“Sirius,” Remus groaned. “Will you go to sleep and allow us _all_ to recover? Please?”

As they bickered, Hermione simply burrowed closer and drifted off to sleep, feeling pleasantly exhausted.

~

“I just want to check on her, see that she’s okay.”

_Ron?_ Hermione’s eyes flew open but she stayed where she was. For one thing, Sirius’ arms were bracketing her, and two, she was comfortable lying on Remus. Oddly, there was no disorientation, she immediately knew where she was and remembered all that had happened. 

“I bet they’re still asleep, though,” Harry whispered back. “It’s early.”

“Hermione won’t be, she always gets up at the crack of dawn.” 

_I should do something before they see us,_ Hermione thought, but she didn’t move. She was rewarded a moment later.

“OH MY GO--!” Ron’s cry was cut off abruptly; Hermione suspected Harry had slapped a hand over his mouth. The sound of trainers scraping across the floor made her want to giggle, and about a minute later, after hushed and furious whispering, she heard the Floo engage.

“You left the Floo open, Remi,” Sirius said, sounding awake and amused.

“Sorry about that,” Remus replied, sounding patently insincere.

Now Hermione did giggle. Abruptly, she was on her back, a pair of gorgeous men peering down at her. 

“She’s laughing at us.” Sirius shook his head. 

“Perhaps she caught a glimpse of _you_ ,” Remus shot back.

“Ha, bloody ha.” Sirius settled next to her, his hand drifting over her body. “So, are you ready for more comforting, Hermione? I suspect it’ll take more than one night to help you recover from your shock.” 

“Sirius,” Remus groaned, but his objection was clearly half-hearted since his hands, too, were making a detailed exploration of her inner thigh.

Hermione smiled. “I do think this requires more study. After all, I could relapse.” 

“We can’t have that,” Sirius purred. “Not after all our efforts.”

~


End file.
